The Music Woman
by Charmed Lassie
Summary: God always has these little tasks for Joan but some can prove to be very embarrassing. COMPLETE!
1. Anything but that

A/N: Alright, my first JoA fanfic, hope it's to your liking. It's also the first fic I've done where there isn't any death or deceit planned. That's good. My timing might be a little off with the relationships but Glynis is with Luke, Adam with Iris and Joan's alone. So that's it.

And welcome to another rainy day in Arcadia. It was always like this, when it was sunny there wasn't a cloud in the sky but when it rained... well, it really rained.

Joan Girardi could hear the drops lashing against the window and so pulled her duvet over her head in a desperate attempt to fall back into sleep. But it so wasn't going to happen.

'Joan!'

'Urg...' she managed.

The door burst open. 'Joan! You'll be late.'

'And wouldn't that be bad?'

'It'd be a waste.'

Joan poked her head out. 'You know, mom, I think I might have a little...'

'Aversion to school,' Helen Girardi finished. 'Now, up!'

'Okay, okay.'

* * *

Catatonic states were normal for heading in the direction of Arcadia High, one more in the shape of Joan wasn't about to make a huge difference.

'You might need to wake yourself up a little, Joan.'

That stopped her dead. She looked up to find a teenage girl sat on a fence chewing manically on a chocolate bar. Which at least explained the muffled words. 'Shouldn't you be setting a good example?'

'Chocolate acts as a stimulant, Joan.'

She smiled grimly. 'That better not be a hint that I'm gonna need to eat a lot of it.'

'Just wake yourself up, Joan,' she answered before hopping off the fence and disappearing round the corner.

'Great, great, great,' Joan muttered to herself as she set off walking again.

'Talking to yourself, Girardi?' Grace effortlessly fell into step beside her.

'No, no I...' she stammered. 'French quiz.'

'Since when was 'great' part of the language?'

'Since I decided to fail,' Joan shot back.

'Seriously, Girardi,' Grace went on. 'Why do you take a subject that aims to divide parts of the world by uniting others?'

'It's on the syllabus.'

'Doesn't mean you have to participate.'

'No, it just means I get kicked out if I don't.'

'Nothing wrong with that.'

* * *

'Jane!'

'Adam, hey,' Joan's smile faded as she saw Iris tagging along beside him. 'Iris.'

If it was any consolation the other didn't seem elated to see her either. 'Joan.'

As always Adam seemed oblivious to the coldness. 'Can I borrow your chem notes?'

Oh, jeez, the one thing he asked! 'Erm... I didn't actually... Luke did.'

'Cool,' he nodded. 'Where is he?'

'Probably with Glynis... somewhere,' she cringed at the thought.

'Okay,' Adam shrugged before taking Iris by the hand. 'See you, Jane.'

'Yeah,' she mumbled after them. 'Next time without the Sindy doll.'

As she made her way to her French class Joan's mind skipped involuntarily back to the God-riddle she'd received earlier. He obviously had something planned, probably something humiliating that involved embarrassing herself in front of the whole school. Wasn't that always the way?

'Miss Girardi, you have the time to saunter along the hallways?'

She spun around, a smile pasted on her face. 'I... wasn't sauntering.'

Price just smirked. 'I don't see any movement here, Miss Girardi.'

'That's because you stopped me!' she burst out before thinking.

He pretended to mishear. 'Pardon?'

'Oh, nothing,' she started walking again. 'I'm moving.'

'Glad to hear it.'

* * *

'Joan, wait!'

'Luke, what's up?' she muttered trying to fit a book in her locker.

'You told Adam he could have my notes.'

'Yeah, so?'

'So?! Joan, my notes are critical pieces of science, I can't go around sharing them with...'

'Your sister?'

Luke looked a little lost. 'Right.'

'Luke, go away.'

'Okay.'

Feeling completely baffled Joan carried on with her attempt to slot this oversized book into the locker.

'When was the last time you watched 'The Music Man'?'

'Okay, that was weird. Taking a peek to her left she found the goth-style God standing there. 'My musical phase was when I was about seven, then I learned life isn't that happy.'

"The Music Man' isn't all happiness, Joan,' he smiled. 'Why was it your favourite movie?'

'You have no idea how weird talking to _this_ you about musicals is.'

'Come on, Joan. Think about it.'

'The songs were good,' she offered.

'Which ones?'

'Erm...' she struggled. 'There was one, 'Goodnight My Someone'.'

'About a girl who has no one?'

'I'm never gonna be able to watch that movie again.'

'You better had, Joan,' he answered. 'I've got something to tell you.'

'If this is going anywhere close to where I think it is, no, no, no. No!'


	2. Persuading

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated.

'What?!' Helen said, her voice echoing around the kitchen. 'Run that by me one more time.'

'It's a musical extravaganza.'

'Yeah, that part I got. I think I missed the 'why' bit.'

Joan laughed nervously. 'It'll be fun.'

'You want to get your friends up on stage and have them sing songs from the musicals?'

'That's putting it... briefly, but yeah.'

'And... why?' Helen asked finally.

'I think,' Joan lied, it was God who thought. 'It'll bring the school together in a place of fun.'

'Where do I fit into this?' Helen was rightly suspicious.

'I kinda need to ask you a favour.'

'I'm not singing, Joan!'

'I wasn't gonna ask you that... yet. Erm, I need you to talk to Price.'

'What about?'

'Gym rental for Thursday night?'

Helen flopped onto a stool. 'You're serious aren't you?'

She leaned down to hug her mom. 'The gym. Thursday. Gotta go.'

* * *

'Girardi, you're sitting on my porch.'

'Yeah, every time I knock at the door your dad loses his appetite.'

Grace plopped down next to her. 'Why are you here?'

'I wanted to talk to you.'

'That's obvious.'

Joan decided to launch straight into it. 'I had an idea for a... well, it's a sort of show type thing.' Grace didn't respond so that left her floundering with no option but to carry on. 'And I think you should... I mean, we should... sing.'

That got her attention. 'You're joking, right?'

'No, not really.'

'What part of me has told you I'd be willing to sing, Girardi?'

Joan shrugged uncomfortably. 'You're my friend.'

'Didn't say that either.'

Okay, time to start the pleading. 'Grace, I really need you to do this.'

'Give me one good reason.'

'Erm... I really need you to do this.'

Then Grace gave her the mother of all looks, it kinda made her want to back off but God had seemed pretty determined on this one. Definitely not gonna get out of this. Time for some serious begging.

* * *

'Nice job with Grace,' an old lady with a walker commented as she hobbled down the darkening street.

'She only gave in because I wouldn't stop talking,' Joan argued.

'Still a nice job.'

'Grace thinks I'm insane, my mom thinks I'm insane, why are you doing this?'

The woman smiled. 'I'm not doing anything, Joan.'

'You're making me more of a social reject!'

'I hate that word 'reject', it makes me feel guilty.'

'For inventing rejects?' Joan questioned hopefully.

She shook her head. 'The word, it's so disappointing.'

'Okay, so not helpful.'

'Think of it this way, Joan, Grace was always going to be the most difficult.'

'You think? Wait till I ask Price.'

* * *

Mmm, summoned to Price first thing on a Friday morning. Never good. Especially not when she arrived to find her mother there too.

'Miss Girardi,' Price flashed his most patronising smile. 'Your mother informed me of your little request.'

'Request? It was more like a...' Joan trailed off.

'More of a what, Joan?'

Rabbit. Headlamps. 'Um... do I get it?'

'I'm still unclear on the purpose of this little exercise.'

Not only was he waiting expectantly for an answer, her mom was also staring. So no pressure. 'It's main purpose is to unite.'

'By singing songs?'

'Songs from musicals,' she corrected him. 'They mean more.'

'In what way?'

'Er... she tried desperately to think of that example God had used. 'You've seen 'The Wizard of Oz' right?'

'Not recently but...'

'You know it?'

'Yeah, I know it.'

'That song 'Over The Rainbow', it fits so perfectly into the story. Every time someone listens to that song they think of being in Kansas and not seeing any colours.'

Price glanced over at Helen. 'Did you follow that?'

She smiled apologetically. 'Not really.'

'Okay, I know that sounded strange but I really think it'd be a nice night,' Joan smiled hopefully. 'Full of school spirit.'

'How many songs are we talking about here, Joan?'

Joan suppressed a grin as she dug a sheet of paper out of her pocket and handed it to him. 'I made a list of everyone I was gonna ask.'

'My name's on here!'

'Well, I thought...' Joan stammered.

'And your mothers',' he continued.

Uh-oh, that hadn't helped her case. 'Joan! I made it clear I wasn't singing.'

'Why not? You're good.'

'I'm terrible,' Helen replied.

So am I for that matter,' Price interrupted. 'I don't see your name on here, Joan.'

'Me?' she laughed nervously.

'Miss Girardi, I'll make you an offer. I'll sing in this show if you will.'

Helen jumped in; 'Me too.'

Oh, great.


	3. All assembled

A/N: I'm picturing this as maybe a bit more mid-season, suits me better with these pairings.

Even entering Luke's room was a hazard considering the atoms dangling from the ceiling and the models of famous inventors all over the floor. Stand on one and be killed.

'Luke!' she said cheerfully.

'No.' He never lifted his eyes from his computer screen.

'You haven't heard me out yet.'

'Nope but I overheard mom and dad talking. They think you're crazy by the way.'

'That's old news,' Joan said. 'Luke, it's just a solo and a duet.'

He snorted. 'If you hadn't noticed, Glynis doesn't have a voice to fit with mine.'

And now for her trump card. 'That's why I didn't pair you with Glynis. I put you with Grace.'

The change was funny, no, hilarious. 'G-Grace? I'm singing a duet with Grace?'

'Well, you were but if you don't wanna...'

'I suppose I could.'

Ha! Result.

* * *

Friday evening, late Friday evening. She knew it wasn't good to be out in Arcadia at night but it was important, she had a little more recruitment to do. And where was Adam gonna be?

In his shed as she'd guessed. But with it being so late she hadn't banked on finding Iris with him.

'Knock, knock.'

'Jane!' Adam sounded delighted.

'Joan,' Iris sounded unenthusiastic.

'I need to ask you something,' she said hesitantly then noticed Iris's glare. 'Both of you.'

'Sure, what's up?' Adam smiled.

'Okay, this is difficult,' she answered. Somehow telling Adam what she needed was proving to be worse than telling Grace, Iris being there was creating a bucket load of tension. 'I need you to sing.'

He looked confused. 'What, now?'

'No,' she giggled nervously. 'There's a show next week and I was counting on you two being my stars.'

'What kind of show?' asked Iris suspiciously.

'It's a sort of musicals variety show.'

'Musicals?' she repeated. 'Like 'West Side Story' and those?'

'I was thinking more older ones,' Joan smiled falsely. 'And I'll have to pick out the songs.'

'You'll have to?' Iris said.

'Following orders, you know?' Joan said before noticing the puzzled glances. 'Oh, joke.'

'I'll do it,' Adam shrugged. 'To help out.'

For a moment she forgot Iris was there. 'I didn't think you'd say yes.'

'Anything to help, Jane. Just keep it short and cool.'

'Not mushy?' she teased.

'As long as it's short.'

Iris pushed back in; 'What about a duet, Adam?'

'Yeah, why not?'

Because I want to keep my stomach lining? 'Great! I'll count you in.'

* * *

So the cast was assembled (Glynis had taken next to no persuading) but they were missing the songs. Which happened to be an integral part of the process.

All along something had told her when the time came for working out the songs she'd just be able to choose them like... magic. It didn't seem to be happening.

How could she pick a duet for Adam and Iris? Not that she was feeling jealous or anything, it was just watching a couple, any couple, being mushy together. And it was alright to know (by a Godly intervention) that Luke's voice would fit with Grace's but what were they supposed to sing? There weren't many songs in musicals that depicted hate covering a mutual attraction. Well, none she could think of anyway.

'Joan? Can I come in?'

'No,' she moaned as an answer but Helen didn't pay any attention as she pushed the door open.

'You alright?'

'Why wouldn't I be?' Joan asked trying to straighten her face.

'Well, you're taking on a pretty big load for... no apparent reason.'

'There is too a reason!'

'Then, please, share!'

'It's kinda like when you're in the store, you know? And you see something and decide you want it? I saw this idea and I liked it.'

Helen just stared. 'Where do you come up with these metaphors?'

Joan shrugged. 'The same way.'

'Honey, we're just a little concerned.'

'Mom, there's no need, I'm fine!'

'Mmm.'

After Helen had left Joan found herself back where she had been a half hour before. Struggling.

Nothing was going to get her through this. She vaguely wondered if she could cancel but it wasn't Price's satisfied look that prevented her, more like Iris's smug one. Nope, she had to do this.

So she ran through a bunch of musicals in her head. There weren't that many she could remember straight off- 'The Music Man', 'The Wizard of Oz', 'Oklahoma'.

Well, they were as good a starting point as anywhere.


	4. The list

A/N: I thought it'd be nice to keep you guessing a bit.

Alright, Monday was still early and good. Except that she'd promised the song list by Tuesday morning and she was close to running away.

Which was why she'd relocated to the one place no one could pester her- the school library. Not one person would dare to speak in the presence of the witch that passed for the librarian.

All except one person.

'Having trouble, Joan?'

She surveyed God who'd taken on the form of a stick-like male gym coach. 'Don't I always?'

'In my view you always make too much of it,' he shrugged.

'Just because you're God, does it mean I have to accept your view?' she snapped.

'Oh, come on! Have I ever led you wrong?'

Joan snorted. 'In case you haven't noticed, I always end up as the loser in these things.'

'I don't make losers,' he said. 'Only winners.'

'You read that one in a book didn't you?'

He ignored that. 'You need some inspiration.'

'Or some help?'

'There's been a lot of stars on the silver screen, Joan.'

'How is this helping me?' she questioned.

'You're looking too hard,' he answered silkily. 'You could get all the songs you need if I gave you two names to work with.'

'Two names..?'

'Ah, you don't need them again.'

'Again... what?!'

But he'd walked off leaving Joan receiving evil glares from the librarian.

* * *

She'd finally got it! It had taken four hours and a lot of brain digging but the clues had worked and she had her whole song list. It was going to be so funny when they saw their songs.

Price, for example, might be a little peeved.

'Miss Girardi, I trust this is a joke.'

'It seemed the best song.'

'For what? Embarrassment?' It was the first time she'd seen Price ruffled and she was thoroughly enjoying it.

'The other songs aren't that good,' Helen pointed out taking a peek over his shoulder. 'Joan, why the Luke and Grace duet?'

'They fit better than Luke and Glynis,' she shrugged.

'Good point,' agreed Helen. 'But Grace's solo number...'

'Mom! Who's in charge here?'

'I hate to say,' she sighed. 'You, Joan.'

'And don't forget it.'

* * *

There was a hesitant knock on the open door, Joan looked up from her unfinished history essay to find her brothers there. 'This doesn't look good.'

'I'm just the referee,' Kevin held his hands up.

She rounded on Luke. 'What've you done?'

'I haven't done anything,' he protested.

'Luke!'

'I haven't!'

'Then why are you here?' she asked.

'It's more about what I am gonna do,' he shrugged quietly.

She so didn't have time for this. 'Tell me.'

'There's a science show in town I really need to see,' he muttered.

'You need to see a science show?' she repeated. 'Okay.'

'It's only on Thursday,' he finished as he braced himself.

'What?!'

'Can see why you needed the protection,' Kevin commented to his brother.

'No, Luke. You're not going to this dumb science show, you've got songs to sing.'

'They're dumb songs!'

Joan tried to bring her voice down to a manageable shout. 'Well, maybe they are, okay? Maybe I don't wanna be jumping up on stage and singing to the whole school but if I'm doing it, you are too.'

'Why bother if you feel like that?'

'Because I have to!'

'Who says?'

'Someone who knows more about evolution than you,' she snapped.

Ha, that sidetracked him. 'You've been summoning the spirit of Darwin?'

Kevin sighed. 'I'm gonna quit trying to make you cool.'

'You can't do this, Luke!'

'Hey, hey!' Will Girardi appeared behind his two sons. 'I heard you from the driveway. Would someone like to tell me why we're shouting?'

'They're shouting,' Kevin pointed out. 'I'm leaving.'

As he rolled out of sight Will glanced at his daughter. 'Joan?'

'What?'

'What do you mean 'what'? I come home to find my kids screaming about Darwin's ghost, I've got a right to be worried.'

'I was a private conversation,' she hissed, instantly regretting it as the look on her father's face darkened.

'It wasn't much of a conversation from where I was. More of a one-sided shouting match. Luke?'

'It's nothing.'

'Didn't sound like nothing.'

It was obvious he wasn't going to give up, Luke finally broke the deadlock; 'I can't be in the show Thursday.'

'Why not?'

'Apart from me not wanting to, there's a science show on.'

Will looked from his daughter to his son. 'Maybe your mother should deal with this.'

Joan ignored him. 'Luke, how can you do this?'

'Alright, alright, I'll sing. But don't expect me to be happy about it.'


	5. Showtime

A/N: And here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for! There will be a little more after this so don't worry about some ends not being tied up, I hope the songs are to your liking!

Was she nervous? Ha, understatement!

She'd learned a while ago not to question these things but there was always a nagging feeling she may be doing this so God could have a laugh at her expense. Well, the big creator had to have a sense of humour, otherwise why would he pick little Joan Girardi as his errand-girl?

'Joan!' Helen rushed up. 'There's quite a crowd building out there.'

'Is Luke ready?'

'Yep, and still complaining he has to go first.'

'He's going first because he tried to bail,' Joan replied as she and her mom walked into the gym. Wow, that was a lot of students! Word had obviously spread and Joan felt her fear rising to the surface yet again as she glanced over the crowd. She was calmed to see her dad in the front row, she was going to do this and make him proud.

Luke strolled onto the stage, trying so hard to look cool but failing miserably. Any other guy dressed in a white suit would look suave, sophisticated. He just looked stupid.

Just as the music started up the rest of the 'cast' lined up beside the stage, Glynis shooting little looks at her boyfriend who was grinning awkwardly.

As he started to sing Joan sent up a little prayer. Anything embarrassing happened to Luke up there and it'd be the end of the little 'errands'.

'_My defences are down,_

_She's broken my resistance_

_And I don't know where I am._

_I went into the fight like a lion_

_But I came out like a lamb._

__

_My defences are down,_

_She's got me where she wants me_

_And I can't escape nohow. _

_I could speak to my heart when it weakened_

_But my heart won't listen now._

__

_Like a toothless, flawless tiger,_

_Like an organ-grinder's bear,_

_Like a knight without his armour,_

_Like Samson without his hair._

__

_My defences are down,_

_I might as well surrender_

_For the battle can't be won._

_But I must confess that I like it_

_So there's nothing to be done._

_Yes, I must confess that I like it,_

_Being miserable is gonna be fun!'_

As the gym burst out with applauseJoan was sure she spotted a look pass from Luke to Grace. Not Luke to Glynis.

Anyway, next stop, Glynis.

_'I expect every one of my crowd to make fun_

_Of my proud protestations of faith in romance._

_And they'll say I'm naive as a babe to believe_

_Any fable I hear from a person in pants._

__

_Fearlessly I'll face them and argue their doubts away,_

_Loudly I'll sing about flowers_ _and spring._

_Flatly I'll stand on my little flat feet and say _

_Love is a grand and beautiful thing._

__

_I'm not ashamed to reveal_

_The world-famous feeling I feel._

__

_I'm as corny as Kansas in August,_

_I'm as normal as blueberry pie._

_No more a smart little girl with no heart,_

_I have found me a wonderful guy._

__

_I am in a conventional dither_

_With a conventional star in my eye._

_And you will note there's a lump in my throat_

_When I speak of that wonderful guy._

__

_I'm as trident, as gay as a daisy in May,_

_A cliche comin' true._

_I'm bromidic and bright as a moon-happy night_

_Pouring light on the dew._

__

_I'm as corny as Kansas in August,_

_High as a flag on the fourth of July._

_If you'll excuse an expression I use,_

_I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love, I'm in love,_

_'I'm in love with a wonderful guy!'_

Mmm, not bad. She'd put feeling into it as least. Now for Iris, if she could song there was a definite chance Joan would puke.

_'Maybe this time_

_I'll be lucky,_

_Maybe this time he'll stay._

__

_Maybe this time,_

_For the first time,_

_Love won't hurry away._

__

_He will hold me fast,_

_I'll be home at last._

__

_Not a loser any more, _

_Like the last time and the time before._

__

_Everybody loves a winner_

_So nobody loved me._

_Lady-peaceful, lady-happy,_

_That's what I long to be._

__

_Well, all the odds are,_

_They're in my favour,_

_Something's bound to begin._

__

_It's gotta happen,_

_Happen sometime,_

_Maybe this time I'll win.'_

Oh, damn it! That girl had a voice, it seemed everyone did on the night that mattered, an intervention perhaps? She hoped so as Adam replaced his 'friend' on the stage. This was the bit Joan had wanted to see.

_'There were bells on the hills_

_But I never heard them ringing,_

_No, I never heard them at all_

_Till there was you._

__

_There were birds in the sky_

_But I never saw them winging,_

_No, I never saw them at all_

_Till there was you._

__

_And there was music,_

_And there were wonderful roses,_

_They tell me in sweet golden meadows_

_Of dawn and dew._

__

_There was love all around_

_But I never heard it singing,_

_No, I never heard it all_

_Till there was you.'_

Wow. That's all her mind would say. And it was just in her imagination that Adam had been smiling at her, right? Time for mom.

_'Life was a song,_

_You came along,_

_I've laid awake the whole night through._

__

_If I but dared,_

_To think you cared,_

_This is what I'd say to you._

__

_You were meant for me,_

_And I was meant for you,_

_Nature patterned you and when she was done,_

_You were all the sweet things rolled into one._

__

_You're like a plaintive melody_

_That never lets me free._

_But I'm content, the angels must have sent you_

_And they meant you just for me.'_

Usually Joan balked at anything slightly romantic between her parents but just the way Helen had looked into Will's eyes. That almost made her cry. Almost.

Now for what would be the student highlight of the evening. Price.

_'Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens,_

_Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens,_

_Brown paper packages tied up with strings,_

_These are a few of my favourite things._

__

_Cream coloured ponies and crisp apple strudels,_

_Doorbells and sleighbells and schnitzel with noodles,_

_Wild geese that fly with the moon on their wings,_

_These are a few of my favourite things._

__

_Girls in white dresses with blue satin sashes,_

_Snowflakes that stay on my nose and eyelashes,_

_Silver white winters that melt into springs,_

_These are a few of my favourite things._

__

_When the dog bites,_

_When the bee stings,_

_When I'm feeling sad,_

_I simply remember my favourite things and then I don't feel so bad!'_

The laughter was good. To be fair, he'd given it his best shot. At least he'd given the students something to laugh about for the next three months. It was Grace next, this time Joan was praying for no public statements, despite her hatred of the song.

_'Somewhere over the rainbow,_

_Way up high,_

_There's a land that I heard of_

_Once in a lullaby._

__

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do come true._

__

_Someday I'll wish upon a star_

_And wake up where the clouds are far behind me._

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops,_

_Away above the chimney tops,_

_That's where you'll find me._

__

_Somewhere over the rainbow_

_Bluebirds fly,_

_Birds fly over the rainbow,_

_Why, then, oh, why can't I?_

__

_If happy little bluebirds fly_

_Beyond the rainbow_

_Why, oh, why, can't I?'_

She'd sung it and she'd sung it good. Who'd have thought Grace Polk would do that willingly? It had to be His doing. As Luke joined Grace on stage Joan remember the duet. It should be interesting to watch anyhow.

_'G- Why do they think up stories that link my name with yours?_

_L- Why do the neighbours gossip all day behind their doors?_

_G- I know a way_

_To prove what they say_

_Is quite untrue._

_Here is the gist, a practical list of 'don't' for you._

__

_Don't throw bouquets at me,_

_Don't please my folks too much,_

_Don't laugh at my jokes too much,_

_People will say we're in love._

__

_Don't sigh and gaze at me,_

_Your sighs are so like mine,_

_Your eyes mustn't glow like mine,_

_People will say we're in love._

__

_Don't start collecting things,_

_Give me my rose and my glove._

_Sweetheart, they're suspecting things,_

_People will say we're in love._

__

_L- Some people claim_

_That you are to blame_

_As much as I._

_Why do you take_

_The trouble to bake_

_My favourite pie?_

__

_Granting your wish_

_I carved our initials on that tree,_

_Just keep a slice_

_Of all the advice you give so free._

__

_Don't praise my charm so much,_

_Don't look so vain with me,_

_Don't stand in the rain with me,_

_People will say we're in love._

__

_Don't take my arm too much,_

_Don't keep your hand in mine,_

_Your hand feels so grand in mine,_

_People will say we're in love._

__

_Don't dance all might with me_

_Till the stars fade from above,_

_They'll see it's alright with me,_

_People will say we're in love.'_

My brother and my best friend? Definite chemistry, probably too much judging by the look on Glynis's face. Moving on swiftly Joan realised it was her turn. Oh, why was she doing all this? Just as she stepped on stage there was a bleep and Will Girardi rushed out of the gym. Hmm, one down and she hadn't even started.

_'Goodnight, my someone,_

_Goodnight, my love,_

_Sleep tight, my someone,_

_Sleep tight, my love._

__

_Our star is shining,_

_It's bright as light,_

_For goodnight, my someone,_

_Goodnight._

__

_Sweet dreams be yours, dear,_

_If dreams there be,_

_Sweet dreams to carry you_

_Close to me._

__

_I wish they may_

_And I wish they might,_

_Now goodnight, my someone,_

_Goodnight._

__

_True love can be whispered from heart to heart,_

_When lovers are parted they say,_

_But I must depend on a wish and a star,_

_As long as my heart doesn't know who you are._

__

_Sweet dreams be yours, dear,_

_If dreams there be,_

_Sweet dreams to carry you_

_Close to me._

__

_I wish they may_

_And I wish they might,_

_Now, goodnight, my someone,_

_Goodnight.'_

Was Adam crying?! It certainly looked that way from where Joan was standing. They locked eyes for a moment until Iris barged onto the stage for the finale. Her duet with Adam.

_'AI- When you're in love,_

_When you're in love,_

_There is no way on earth to hide it._

__

_When you're in love,_

_Really in love,_

_You simply let your heart decide it._

__

_With every sigh,_

_With every glance,_

_With every heartbeat you confide it._

__

_You want the world to know it too,_

_When you're in love,_

_As I'm in love with you.'_

They locked eyes again.

('My Defences Are Down' from 'Annie Get Your Gun', Irving Berlin.

'Im In Love With A Wonderful Guy' from 'South Pacific', Rodgers and Hammerstein.

'Maybe This Time' from 'Cabaret', Kander and Ebb.

'Till There Was You' from 'The Music Man', Meredith Willson.

'You Were Meant For Me' from 'Singin' In The Rain', Freed and Brown.

'My Favourite Things' from 'The Sound Of Music', Rodgers and Hammerstein.

'Over The Rainbow' from 'The Wizard Of Oz', Arlen and Harburg.

'People Will Say We're In Love' from 'Oklahoma', Rodgers and Hammerstein.

'Goodnight My Someone' from 'The Music Man', Meredith Willson.

'When You're In Love' from 'Seven Brides For Seven Brothers', Mercer and de Paul.)


	6. Knowing the reason always helps

A/N: Thanks so much for all the reviews, I wanted to keep you all guessing about the songs till the last minute cos I thought it'd be a better surprise. Seemed to work. So, this is my last chapter of this, doesn't try to wrap up everything but JoA never really does. See ya.

The audience soon dispersed when it became apparent the free concert was over. And some of them actually looked like they'd enjoyed it. Job done then. Hopefully.

Finally there were only eight people stood by the stage ranging in levels of happiness. Price looked pleased with himself, as though it had been all his idea and Helen seemed happy with her performance though Joan noticed her mother glancing at the younger generation.

Not surprising really. There were effectively two love triangles in the room, although Joan didn't want to include herself in the analogy she knew she was involved in it. For Adam's part he was staring at his feet doing his usual 'if-I-ignore-it-it'll-go-away' routine. Iris didn't seem as shy, glaring at her rival with utter contempt.

The other one was, if possible, frostier than the first. Joan figured Grace would be inwardly denying it, Luke would be trying to come up with a logical explanation for why he'd spent the entire time sending looks towards Grace while Glynis would probably be trying to pretend everything was rosy.

Iris and Glynis were the victims in all this, but victims of what? Joan wasn't willing to call it love, maybe just a strong mutual attraction.

Price seemed oblivious to all this tension. 'Well done, ladies and gentlemen.'

Glynis managed a smile. 'It was fun.'

They had to get away from this unspoken subject. 'Where did Dad go?'

As if on cue, Will burst back into the gym, cell phone in hand, striding purposefully towards the group.

'Will?' Helen asked cautiously.

He didn't seem to hear, his footsteps kept echoing until he reached his youngest son. 'Luke...'

'Dad, what's going on?' Luke questioned.

Will pulled his boy into a hug. 'So close.'

'Will?' Helen repeated as her husband pulled back.

'A bomb went off tonight,' he finally answered. 'In a warehouse on Baker street, the warehouse was holding the science show at the time.'

Joan let this sink in and looked involuntarily over at Adam who didn't seem to have taken his eyes off her.

Luke was in shock. 'It was a science show! Why would someone blow up some scientists?'

'I don't know, but I'll find out. You could've been in there, twenty-three people are dead, you could have been one of them.'

Helen moved forward, placing an arm around both her husband and son. 'He wasn't, Will. By some miracle Luke was here.'

By some miracle...

In reflection it'd been worth every moment of embarrassment she'd spent up on that stage. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Iris tugging on Adam's sleeve, he didn't seem eager to move, Joan understood a sort of mental message that he needed to know she was alright. She tried to send him one back, she was fine and thanks for caring.

Adam smiled, he'd got the message loud and clear, and let Iris lead him towards the exit. Price cleared his throat and followed them out of the double doors.

Luke moved out of his parents' grasp as he noticed Grace about to leave. 'Hey!'

To the highly trained eye Grace perked up just a little. 'What?'

'You're not a bad singer, you know.'

'Gee, thanks. What a compliment!' she quipped in reply. 'Complete one off, we're not a duo for life, okay?'

The implications of what Grace Polk had just said reverberated round the hall. For once Glynis faced something head on as she moved next to her boyfriend, well aware his parents were watching and hearing everything.

Grace took in this gesture before turning and leaving, Joan felt a pang of sympathy, she was close to where Grace already was.

Luke took his girlfriend's hand and left.

'How many lovesick teenagers have we got around here?' Will queried.

Helen stole a look at her daughter. 'More than you'd think actually.'

Joan inwardly grimaced at the comment just as her father put his arm around her shoulders. 'Sorry I missed your song.'

She shrugged. 'I wasn't any good.'

'She was terrific!' Helen protested.

'She was good?'

'Joan punched his arm. 'What were you expecting?'

'That I'd need earplugs.'

* * *

Sitting outside on the porch always calmed her down, no other night could have stressed her out more. At least Luke was alright.

'Needed some air?'

She didn't have to look up. 'Thanks.'

'Nothing to thank me for, Joan.'

'What would've happened to Luke if he'd gone?' she asked quietly.

'He'd be dead.'

'Oh.'

'But he's not, you both live to fight another day.'

Joan sniggered. 'That's all it is now. A fight.'

'No, Joan. It's a gift.'

There was one thing she had to know. 'Why all the musical stuff though? Why not get him grounded?'

'Luke had to sing those words, you have to sing those words.'

'They didn't help.'

'Think a little more long term. It helps.'


End file.
